Un Mundo De Píxeles
by Norisu9
Summary: La nueva aventura de Penn, Sashi y Boone es en... ¡El mundo de los Videojuegos! Donde encarnarán a los fontaneros más queridos del mundo: "Los Hermanos Mario". A través de esta aventura, Penn comenzará a sentir algo más que amistad hacía Sashi... Embárcate en este nuevo mundo con los Casi-Héroes. Leve Penashi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los PennFanátic s, aquí reportándose Norisu9 con una nueva historia. Como dice la descripción, este fic tiene leve Penashi (PennxSashi por favor ¬¬) pero al estilo... ¡Mario Bros! Sí, para la trama de la misma, me basaré en las siguientes sagas del videojuego: "Super Mario Bros Wii y Super Mario Bros Ds"** _*_ _ **N/A: Yo avisaré si llegase a cambiar esto**_ _*_ _ **.**_

 **Por cierto, doy las gracias a un amigo mío** **por el apoyo y el animo que me brindó para subir la historia** _ **¡Muchísimas Gracias**_ **)** _ **!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Penn Zero: Casi Héroe ni Mario Bros™ me pertenecen, el primero; es propiedad de Jared Bush y Sam Levine y el segundo, de Shigeru Miyamoto.**

 **Espero les guste :D**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 _Ya era de Mañana en Middleburg, una ciudad muy poco común... Bueno, no tan común para un joven de 14 años, que tiene una tarea_ _ **super importante**_ _"Salvar todas Las Dimensiones Existentes", sí; hablo de Penn Zero._

 _*En una casa, ubicada en los suburbios de Middleburg*_

 _ **Buenos días Penn**_

 _ **Despierta Ya**_

 _ **Paso la Hora de Descansar**_

 _ **Vamos a Desayunar... ¡A Desayunar!**_

Cantaron Chuck Zero y Rose Zero; los Tíos de Penn, que entraron sin previo aviso al cuarto del ojiazul con un serio escándalo, provocando que el mencionado pegara un brinco y casi se cayera de la cama.

—Tío Chuck, Tía Rose ¡¿Cuantas veces les he dicho que no entren a mi cuarto cantando?!— Reprimió el de pelo rizado a sus parientes.

—Sabes que nos gusta _Cantar_ — Los tíos dijeron esto último en un cántico— Ven a desayunar PENNSilvania— Agregó el hombre haciendo un gesto con sus manos, llamando a Penn— La Chinchilla ha preparado unos Waffles— Dijo la mujer enseñando a la Chinchilla con un gorro de cocinero puesto, esta miró al Casi-Héroe con una cara de pocos amigos, que produjo un escalofrío en Penn— Te esperamos— Finiquitaron ambos adultos dejando la habitación.

Luego de bañarse y vestirse, Penn bajó a desayunar rápidamente para irse y poder ver a sus mejores amigos: _ **Boone Wiserman y Sashi Kobayashi**_ —¡Adiós Tío Chuck, Adiós Tía Rose!—Exclamó desde la puerta, pero fue detenido por su tía— Recuerda que hoy es el día de llevar a la Chinchilla a la peluquería— Recordó la mujer— Okey... Ahora sí adiós— Y Penn se dirigió a la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Que raro que no ha llegado Penn— Declaró Boone sentado en una banca con Sashi, y luego divisó a lo lejos al ojiazul llegando a la escuela— PENN, ESTAMOS AQUÍ— Gritó a todo pulmón en el oído de Sashi, quien se enfureció un poco — ¡Boone, no tienes porque gritarme en el oído! — Recriminó la morena jalando al mencionado por la playera, logrando que cayera al piso

—Hola chicos—Saludo el pelinaranja a sus amigos, pero este no pudo reaccionar cuando fijó su mirada en Sashi; pues ella no llevaba su cabello recogido como habitualmente lo hacía, sino que estaba suelto, además de que andaba un poco maquillada. En el acto, el ojiazul se sonrojo y la morena notó el sonrojo.

—S-Sashi... Te ves... Te ves— Penn iba a decirle a su mejor amiga que se veía linda, ya que el pelinaranja se había enamorado desde tiempo atrás de ella, pero fue interrumpido por Boone.

— _ *****_ _Creo... Creo que Penn dirá que me veo linda... Eso espero_ _ *****_ — Pensó Sashi en el momento que un sonrojo también cubría su cara.

—¿Adivina quién saco una B- en educación física?— Cuestionó el de gorra super emocionado arruinando el momento—Emmm...¿Tú? — Respondió Penn aún con su sonrojo— Sí... Wow Penn lees la mente— Dijo asombrado el pelimarrón señalando a su amigo — ¡Vaya! Boone hizo deporte, no me lo esperaba— Comentó Sashi sorprendida.

Cuando entraron al salón se encontraron con Rippen, su profesor de artes, que, como de costumbre; maldecía el no poder ser un Villano a Tiempo Completo en voz baja, además; corrigiendo algunos exámenes y trabajos.

— _ *****_ _Algún día... Algún día dejaré de ser un simple profesor, y gobernaré el mundo_ _ *****_ — Pensaba el de cabello negro mientras de mala gana corregía, luego notó que Larry se asomó por la ventada de la puerta, quien lo saludó con una gran sonrisa— _*****_ _Este día no puede ser peor_ _ *****_.

La hora se hizo suuuumamente lenta para los Casi-Héroes, y al volver a sonar el timbre se dirigieron a The Oddysey, ya que su trabajo de salvar los Universos Existentes había comenzado.

—¡Ahhh! — Gritaron Penn y Boone al abrir la puerta de La Odisea, ya que quién los recibió fue la Osa Karen — Tranquilos, tranquilos... Ella no muerde si yo no le digo — Expresó Phillys calmando a Karen.

—Si tu dices — Contestó Boone aún asustado — Muy bien Phillys ¿A dónde iremos hoy? — Preguntó Penn caminando hacía la plataforma del MUT y colocando sus manos en la cintura — Es una sorpresa — Respondió con una sonrisa _**( N/A:**_ _Phillys nunca sonríe así que fue raro escribir que lo hacía :v_ _ **)**_.

 _Y sin recibir una respuesta de ninguno de los Casi-Héroes, los tele-trasportó al nuevo mundo donde iría... Uno fuera de lo normal.._ _ **El mundo de los videojuegos.**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Y este es el primer capítulo :3 lamento si fue corto pero estoy super seca... No tengo casi imaginación D:**

 **Okey, no le he puesto una portada... Pues tuve que hacer a los personajes vestidos como los del videojuego y me ha costado... Pero no se preocupen que la terminaré luego ;)**

 **Por cierto, la historia también está en Wattpad, por si tiene una cuenta allí y la quieren leer.**

 **Gracias por el tiempo que se tomaron para leer esto y... Avisan si quieren que siga.**

 **L s quiere.**

 _ **~Nori~**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Hey, buenos días, tardes o noches... Les habla su servidora Nori, quien siendo sincera; se le pasó muchas veces por la cabeza _borrar _ esto, hasta que revisó mejor y es hasta ahora el fanfic con más votos y comentarios que ha tenido en toda** **su** **vida, en otras palabras, les ha gustado Un Mundo de Píxeles.**

 **Y BOOM, todo eso = Motivación para seguir escribiendo ^^.**

 **Pero antes de continuar, quería pedir disculpas por desde hace más de un año nunca dar _señales_ _de_ _vida_ para ésta historia, pero eso trataré de que no vuelva a suceder; pues haré lo posible por seguirla y darle lo que ustedes desean.**

 **Posiblemente ya no haga referencias sólo a New Super Mario Bros DS o New Super Mario Bros Wii, sino también a muchas más cosas relacionadas al famoso plomero de la Gran Nintendo.**

 **Veamos si pueden identificar cada referencia que haga (?).**

 **Pero ya sin más, lo que espero que ustedes hayan querido; la actualización del fic 3.**

 ** _Disclaimer Time:_** Penn Zero Casi Héroe ni Mario Bros™ me pertenecen, el primero; es propiedad de Jared Bush y Sam Levine y el segundo, de Shigeru Miyamoto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La luz del MUT envolvió a los 3 Casi-Héroes, y después de mucho se tele-transportaron a su nueva misión en el mítico Mundo de los Videojuegos, pero su bienvenida no fue linda; ya que cayeron directo contra el suelo.

—Ay, mi hermosa cara. —Dijo Boone acostado boca abajo en el piso.

—Oigan ¿Están bien? —Preguntó Penn abriendo los ojos, quedando sorprendido al encontrarse alrededor de él un paisaje con una variedad de flores, árboles muy verdes, hongos rojos, un enorme Castillo a lo lejos y sin **una** señal de Sashi... Esperen, eso no es bueno.

—Oye Boone, no es momento de quedarse aquí. —Llamó el joven Zero, con cierta preocupación por su amiga. —Hay que buscar a Sash.

—Está bien Pe... Wow. —Expresó el regordete despegando su cara del suelo, y posando su vista en todo lo que le rodeaba. —¡Esto es genial! —Exclamó emocionado, poniéndose a oler las flores. —Jeje, huelen rico~.

—Boone; todo por aquí se ve muy bien, pero esa no es nuestra principal... —El de cabellos naranja no pudo terminar de hablar, pues escuchó a pocos pasos de él una voz femenina.

—¡Quítenme ésta cosa! —Refutó la dueña de esa voz, quien era Sashi, a su vez la muchacha intentaba deshacerse del vestido rosa que cargaba puesto. Los sonrojos por parte de Penn no se hicieron esperar, porque muy dentro de él; pensaba que así su amiga se veía _linda_.

La morena paró en seco por la actitud del peli naranja, sin embargo lo olvidó de manera repentina ya que se puso a detallar mejor a sus compañeros. —Penn, ¿Por qué tu estás más... Pequeño y gordito; y Boone alto y delgado?

Los mencionados se miraron entre sí, descubriendo que lo que decía la joven era verdad.

—¡Esto no podría mejorar más! —Manifestó Boone alzando sus brazos al aire.

—Ahora soy un pequeño bonito y gordito relleno de amor. —Expresó Zero bromeando. —Muy bien Sash, ¿Cuál es la misión? —Añadió parándose al lado de su compañera.

—Pues... —La joven se dispuso a encender sus lentes para poder dar una mejor idea de qué trataba su nuevo trabajo, sin embargo el peli marrón la interrumpió.

—Chicos... ¿Qué los barcos solamente volaban en Peter Pan? —Indagó Boone extrañado, al momento en el que señalaba una nave volando por los cielos.

—¡Es la **Nave Calamidad**! —Exclamó un hombrecillo con cabeza de Hongo ¿Rosa?

—Corran todos. —Agregó otro, que tenía una cabeza de hongo color azul.

—¿La qué cosa? —Preguntó Boone extrañado.

—El _Reino Champiñón_ corre peligro. —Opinó otro hombrecito.

Los Casi-Héroes fueron sorprendidos por una garra robótica gigante, la cual tomó a Kobayashi por la cintura, llevándosela consigo.

—¡SASHI! —Gritó Penn exasperado, y sin esperar un segundo salió persiguiendo al aparato.

—Suéltame de una vez. —Ordenó la morena intentando soltarse del agarre que le propinaba la mano/garra.

—Amigo, espérame. —Habló agitado Boone siguiendo a su compañero.

—Ya te tenemos, princesita. —Dijo un individuo desde lo alto del Barco.

—El amo Bowser estará feliz, **_Wendy_**. —Respondió uno de ellos, llamado **_Ludwig_**. Cabía destacar que ninguno de los 2 eran humanos, sino reptiles, sí; han leído bien, reptiles, que en aquél mundo eran conocidos como "Koopas".

—A toda máquina. —Enunció el más pequeño de los presentes en el barco, quien curiosamente, estaba montado sobre una pelota amarilla con estrellas.

—Así se habla **_Lemmy_**. —Contestó otro, llevando por nombre **_Larry_**. Éste Koopa, de cabellera azul claro, hizo que la nave subiera más alto.

—¡NO! —Bramó Zero viendo como la nave se alejaba, y con ella las esperanzas de rescatar a su amiga.

—No en mi guardia. —Aseveró Wiserman corriendo rápidamente, luego saltó esperando alcanzar el vehículo como todo un héroe, pero lo que logró conseguir fue estampar su cara contra el césped.

Ante todo ese alboroto, venía otro de esos hombrecillos con cabeza de hongo; corriendo desde el Castillo hasta el lugar donde había ocurrido el desastre.

—Oh Mario, Luigi; ¡Qué bien que estén aquí! —Anunció emocionado ese hombrecito, Toad.

—¿Nos hablas a nosotros? —Cuestionaron Penn y Boone al mismo tiempo. Los dos se encontraban sumamente perdidos debido a que no tenían ni la más remota idea de qué trataba la misión.

—No es momento de jugar chicos, los Koopalings y Bowser han secuestrado a la **Princesa Peach**. —Articuló Toad cambiando su expresión de emoción a preocupación.

— _Ahora resulta que Sashi es una princesa._ —Le susurró Boone a Penn, refiriéndose a que la joven era quien tomaba el papel de la mandataria en ese mundo.

—Tienen que salvarla. —Recordó el hombre pequeño.

Boone iba a decir que no, sin embargo Penn se le adelantó.

—No dudes en que la salvaremos. —Contestó el peli naranja victorioso, no sabía en dónde podría estar, cómo o qué tendría que hacer, pero era seguro que él junto a su compañero la rescatarían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _/Castillo Koopa, muy lejos del Reino Champiñón/._

—Oye Rippen, ¿No crees que tener tu propio Castillo es lo mejor que hay en el mundo? —Preguntó un koopa amarillo; el cual cargaba consigo un cetro mágico con una joya roja en el centro de éste, y de igual manera vestía una túnica azul claro.

—Dios Larry, ¿Podrías **una vez** en tu vida concentrarte en lo que hacemos? —Respondió con una pregunta otro de los reptiles, quien era notablemente más grande que su compañero.

—Ah si, cierto. —Dijo el casi-ayudante del casi-villano, Rippen. Acto seguido encendió sus gafas para explicar la situación en la que estaban. —Muy bien, tú eres una especie de mandatario en éste lugar, conocido como el Rey **Bowser** , y yo soy tu ayudante magikoopa, **Kamek**. —Los lentes mostraban a través de una gráfica todo lo que el moreno decía. —Somos una especie de reptiles llamados Koopas y nuestro deber es acabar con los héroes del Reino, Mario y Luigi, de tal manera que capturemos a una Princ...

Ambos presentes fueron interrumpidos por 8 individuos que llegaron repentinamente a la sala donde se encontraban.

—Amo Bowser, le hemos traído a la Princesa Peach tal como usted nos lo ha mandado. —Habló Lemmy montado en una de sus pelotas de estrellas. Posteriormente, dejó pasar a uno de sus hermanos, llevando en sus brazos a una joven de vestido rosa.

—¡Suéltame o verás las consecuencias! —Exclamó aquella princesa, que no era nada más que Sashi.

—¡Sigue hablando y usaré la fuerza! —Le replicó el Koopa que la cargaba aprisionada, éste ser utilizaba unas gafas de sol rojas y su caparazón era de color púrpura.

—Tampoco la mates, **_Roy_**. —Recordó con una sonrisa algo extraña otro de los Koopalings, el cual poseía un color de cabello verde claro y unos lentes; cabía resaltar que sus ojos eran multicolor.

—La princesita se cambió el color de cabello, querida, he de decirte que no te sienta bien. —Soltó burlona la única Koopa mujer que se hallaba en la sala, Wendy.

—A mi no me importa eso, reina de las quejas. —Aseveró Sashi molesta, cosa que hizo que a Wendy le cambiara su estado de humor.

Rippen veía con sumo cuidado a la joven, estaba perfectamente seguro de que se trataba de la tal Sashi de la cual estaba enamorado Zero, puede que fuera un completo desinteresado al dar sus clases, pero el pelinegro se daba cuenta de las cosas.

—Y bien, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ella? —Cuestionó el Koopa Larry acercándose al _-supuesto-_ Bowser.

—Déjenla conmigo, yo me encargaré. —Contestó con una sonrisa malvada Rippen, dejando a unos Koopalings confundidos.

—Bien, como usted ordene su alteza. —Fue Ludwig el único en hablar, acto seguido tanto él como sus hermanos abandonaron el lugar, quedando en éste solo Larry, su _-desafortunadamente-_ compañero, él y la Princesa Pea... Que digo, la Princesa Sashi.

—Al parecer ésta vez el estúpido de Penn no tendrá tu ayuda. —Comentó Rippen riéndose malévolo.

—No lograrás salirte con la tuya. —Le dijo la joven, mirándolo fijamente.

—Eso crees, no ves que tengo un ejército en mis manos niña. —Defendió el oji rojo caminando de un lado a otro. — _Tu novio_ no tendrá escapatoria, no sabe qué hacer en éste mundo y dudo que pueda ganar. —Finiquitó con una malvada risa, seguidamente Larry también comenzó a reírse, arruinando el momento.

—A ti no te sale Larry. —Manifestó con indiferencia Rippen. —Ahora, haz magia o lo que sea y manten encerrada a nuestra invitada, será de gran ayuda, porque ya se acerca el _fin_ de Penn Zero. —Terminó de decir, ausentándose del establecimiento.

 ** _Continuará._**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero que les haya gustado amigos.**

 **Voy a tratar de hacer lo mejor posible por hacer que el fanfic sea de su agrado y no alargarlo mucho ^^.**

 **Ya sin más me despido.**

 **Y enserio enserio discúlpenme que el fic todavía no tenga portada, pues la que pensé para la historia me ha costado bastante y _-por si no saben-_ me gusta hacerlas yo misma dibujadas.**

 **Se les quiere :).**

 ** _Norisu9_**


End file.
